


Better Left Unsaid

by tsukist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukist/pseuds/tsukist
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto cuddling and just being cute!





	

The wooden chimes stirred in the summer breeze, hanging lazily from the open window just above the messy bed where two entwined figures lay dozing. A gentle warmth seemed to envelope the bedroom and shelter them from the busy world of missions and training, meeting old classmates for drinks and settling friendly strifes. Everything was peaceful as he opened his resting eyes, and the familiar smell of home filled the air as he took a deep breath.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Naruto."

The beginnings of a smile formed beneath his mask. The boy did not show any signs of waking up anytime soon. He brushed his fingertips along the younger boy's lips, tracing every curve and remembering how they felt against his just moments ago, before the other had fallen asleep. Each breath that left the sleeper's perfect lips was slow and quiet, and warmed the tips of his fingers.

These were the nights that he loved; when he could lay awake without a worry in the world. Nights when he could make a coffee for himself and green tea for Naruto, and sit on the balcony with the boisterous boy at his lonely side. Nights when he could lay his forehead protector on the bedside table and read a book. Nights when he could relax, and drift away with his young lover who made him feel truly happy.

This was the affect that Naruto had on people. He made friends with everyone he met and didn't allow the hatred of few to bring him down. The boy was infectious in the best way possible, and even Kakashi couldn't resist his toothy grin or fiery Uzumaki personality.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

His hidden smile turned into a grin at the sound of Naruto's sleep-heavy voice and the formal honourific that he unconsciously used when addressing the older man. Then again, Naruto had never called him anything but, and he quite liked the title that both of the other Team 7 members still used to address him.

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned, hooking his arm around Kakashi's hip.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight," he replied, ruffling Naruto's soft blond hair. "You weren't asleep for very long."

Naruto hummed a response, finding that he didn't have the energy to speak. He tilted his head back to meet Kakashi's wistful gaze, his blue eyes full of adoration for the older man whom he both loved as a partner and admired as a teacher. With a gentle hand, Kakashi brushed away Naruto's bangs and placed a gentle kiss against the pale canvas of his forehead.

"Stop," Naruto whined softly, pushing away Kakashi's hand as he attempted to go further. "Aren't you tired?"

Kakashi closed his sharp eyes and the smile beneath his mask only grew. Having a younger lover had its perks, one of them being the given ability to poke and tease, and press all the right buttons.

"Go back to sleep," Kakashi suggested, sliding his hand over the back of Naruto's head and placing it on the back of his neck, massaging his fingers into his skin. "We have the day off tomorrow, you know."

Naruto seemed to like this idea. He smiled and closed his eyes, but all too soon he opened them again and looked up at Kakashi expectantly.

"What is it?" he asked, ceasing the movement of his massaging hand.

Feeling embarrassed, Naruto turned away as his cheeks flushed a lovely rose.

"Don't make me ask for it..." he mumbled.

"Ask for wh-"

Kakashi stopped himself, understanding the reason for the younger boy's embarrassment. He lifted Naruto's chin with a long index finger and gazed down at him, wondering how such a naive, raucous boy had found his way into his heart. Unable to find an answer, he pulled down the mask hiding his smile and beckoned Naruto closer until the only sound was the wooden chimes, their song filling the silence that words could not satisfy.


End file.
